Cautght in the Act
by DeadPigeon
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite couple getting "caught in the act". FYI...sometimes things are not what they seem.  Then again, sometimes they are!
1. Late Night Snack

**Late Night Snack**

It was twelve thirty at night and they were already four hours into a long boring stakeout.  
Castle was staring out the passenger window mentally writing a chapter of Nikki Heat when  
his thoughts were interrupted by Kate rummaging around in the brown paper bag that sat  
on the seat between them. She was digging in the snack bag again. Every stakeout had an  
obligatory snack bag filled with candy, gum, trail mix and the like. It was something to keep  
their hands and mouths busy while they watched the weeds grow in the cracks of the side-  
walks. They were both distracted and they never noticed the car as it pulled in behind theirs.

Ryan and Esposito had decided to earn some brownie points with Beckett by relieving her  
and Castle from their stakeout an hour early. They slowly rolled up on her car with their lights  
off, not wanting to draw attention to their arrival at the building they were watching. Ryan  
turned off the vehicle and they both looked out the windshield at Beckett's car. They could  
see Kate's head turned to her right looking down at the seat and Rick was looking off to  
the right.

"What do you think they talk about?" Ryan pondered aloud.

"How would I know?" Esposito replied.

"I was just…Whoa! Dude…did you see that?"

One minute Kate's head was there and the next it dropped down into the seat next to her.

Esposito leaned forward and peered intently at the scene ahead.

"Yeah…where'd she go?"

They both turned their heads towards each other, eyes wide with speculation. They quickly  
turned their attention back to her car. They were just in time to see the back of her head  
crest the seat and then disappear again. This happened several times, a then her head  
stayed down. They could see Castle's head on the passenger headrest…unmoving. Minutes  
passed.

Suddenly Castle's head tilted forward and then jerked back. They saw his right arm fly up and  
strike the passenger window. They could even hear his voice as he yelled out. Kate's head  
reappeared and it looked like Castle's arm was around her shoulder. His hands and his  
focus then returned to his lap.

Kate's head then moved back to her side of the car and her hand came up to wipe something  
from her face. Neither detective said a word as they watched, but their breathing became  
noticeably heavier and their windows were starting to fog. Next they could see Kate reach  
into the back seat and when she pulled her had back it was holding some type of cloth or rag,  
hell they couldn't tell what it was, but she used it to wipe her face and then offered it to Castle.

He grabbed it from her and put it down to his lap. Moments later Castle opened his door and  
stepped out of the car. He had the mystery cloth in his hand and was rubbing at the front of  
his pants. He looked up for a second and saw the two detectives staring at him. He acknowledged  
them with a nod and went back to rubbing his pants.

"Stay here," Esposito told his partner. He left the car and headed tentatively in Castle's direction.

"Hey," he called out to Castle, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask!" Castle said brusquely, throwing the cloth into the car.

That answer made Esposito even more curious. He moved to the passenger side of the car. He put  
his left hand on the roof and he leaned down to look inside.

"Hey," he said to Beckett.

"Esposito…what are you doing here so early?"

He noticed that while she spoke she was picking things off the seat and putting them into a cellophane  
bag she was holding.

"We…uh…got tired of waiting for our shift so we thought we'd relieve you guys a little early."

"Perfect timing," she said still picking at the seat.

He noticed the car looked disheveled and there was a travel mug on the passenger floorboard and a pool  
of coffee on the mat.

"So…what's been going on here?"

"Damn candy bag. I tried to open it and it busted. Damn Runts went everywhere. I've been finding then  
on the floorboard in the seat…hell, I even think some went into the A/C vents."

Esposito was now reassessing what he had seen from the car.

"So what happened to Castle?"

"Oh… I was picking up some of the candies off of his floorboard and when I sat up I bumped his arm and  
he dropped his coffee into his lap and on me…you should have heard him, he yelled like a little girl."

"Hey, it was hot!" Castle yelled from the peanut gallery.

"We did," Esposito muttered under his breath.

"What," Kate asked

"I said…that sucks." Esposito looked at the mess in the car one last time and turned to Castle.

"I feel for you bro," he said slapping the writers arm in sympathy.

"Thanks…it looks like I peed my pants," he wined.

"You've no idea," Esposito replied. Shaking his head, he turned and headed back to his car to explain to Ryan  
what really happened. He hated to bust his friends bubble, but damn if it hadn't been good while it lasted.


	2. Friday Night Fight

Friday Night Fight

Lanie was pissed. Here it was…Friday night…and where was she, sitting at  
home…alone. Wasn't that the point of having a boyfriend, so that you didn't  
have to spend the weekends with a pint of Ben and Jerry's, reading rag mags  
and ordering takeout. She had gotten a text. How could he send a text!

_Babe, going out with guys 4 drinks, B home late, luv J _

Was the man too chicken shit to call? They'd been seeing each other for almost  
eight months now and he was practically living at her place. If this was his  
attitude at eight months what happens in another year? No call or text, just him  
staggering home late, drunk, leaving her to wonder where he had been. Uh Uh.  
She wasn't having it. She was going to have to nip this in the bud, now!

It was nine o'clock before she heard his key in the lock. She had positioned herself  
on the couch directly in the line of sight of the front door. She was pretending to  
read a magazine.

"Hey, Chica, I'm home!" He called out as he was busy pulling his keys from the lock.

She didn't reply. He finally noticed her on the couch.

"Hey babe…what's up?"

"Oh nothing…absolutely nothing... I'm just sitting here…alone… on a Friday night…that's all."

"Whoa…what's this?" He asked defensively.

"What's this? What's this?" Her voice began to rise. "This is about you ditchin' me to hang  
out with the boys…that's what this is!"

"If you didn't want me to go, why didn't you say so?"

"Yeah, I should have texted you back? You should have called and told me…but deep down  
you knew I'd ask you not to…so you chickened out and texted!"

"Whaaat? He chuckled, trying to laugh off the truth.

Lanie stood up and advanced on him wagging her index finger. "Javier Esposito, there are  
some things I will not stand for. I will not stand for being played, cheated on or lied to.!"

I've done none of those!" He pleaded.

"Then why didn't you call me?" She placed her hands on her hips to demand his answer.

"I…umm…" He fumbled for a reason.

"Exactly! Well you and your… umm…can spend the rest of tonight alone, 'cause I'm going out!"  
She grabbed her coat and headed for the front door.

"Look, I'm sorry…ok?" He tried to apologize as his eyes pleaded.

"No…it's not ok."

She pulled open the front door and slammed it shut behind her, storming off to the elevator in  
case he opened the door or tried to come after her. It was his turn to stew! She angrily pressed  
the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Suddenly, Lanie realized that she had grabbed her coat on her way out…and only her coat.  
She had left her purse behind and it had her keys, her phone and all her money. Fuck! She did  
not want to go back. She was making a point after all.

She frantically dug around in her coat pockets, maybe she had …something. She pulled out a  
used tissue, a gum wrapper, a dime and a metro card. A metro card, where could she go and  
hang out on a Friday night with out any money? She was sure she could find plenty of guys  
willing to buy her drinks at any bar, but as mad as she was at Javier, she couldn't do that…she  
loved him. Where else…where else? It came to her. She would crash with the one person who  
was probably having a worse Friday night than she was. She would go see Kate. Now that her  
girl was single again, she knew what Kate's routine would be, TV and takeout. This night might  
not turn out so bad after all; they could have a girl's night out. Serve Javier right! Let him sit  
home alone while she goes out on the town. Perfect plan she thought as the elevator doors  
opened.

Some, thirty mintes later she arrived at Kate's building. The doorman Ralph greeted her with a  
warm smile and some chit chat as he escorted her to the elevator. Lanie was excited about her  
evening ahead. She knocked playfully on Kate's door and waited…and waited. Maybe she was  
in the bathroom. She knocked louder a second time…more waiting. She tried a third time, though  
the realization was sinking in, Kate wasn't home.

She turned to head back, when the elevator at the far end of the hall dinged. It opened to reveal  
Kate. She was plastered against some guy she had caught in a lip lock and she was pressing him  
up against the back wall of the elevator. She noticed their hands were everywhere as her date  
started to push her out into the hall. The guy happened to look up for a second and Lanie  
found she was staring into the eyes of Castle. She could see his eyes widen as he stopped their  
progress from the elevator, but he never lost contact with Kate's lips. In a quick act of self preservation,  
he removed his hand from under her shirt and reached over to the side of the elevator door.

"Richard Castle, don't you dare!" Lanie shouted, her voice echoed down the corridor.

As her voice reached the elevator, Kate's head whipped around with a look of shock on her face.  
She frantically threw her hand out to help Rick find a button…any button.

"I'm gonna smack you!" She yelled. "Both of you!"

It was the last thing they heard as the doors finally closed.


	3. Friends with Benifits

**Friends With Benifits**

It was around two a.m. when Lanie's cell phone began to ring on her nightstand. She  
quickly fumbled for it as her sleep conscious mind began to recognize the ring tone as Kate.

"Hello?" She answered; concerned at why her girl was calling her at…she glanced at  
her clock…two in the morning.

There was no reply, but she could hear sounds on the other end.

"Kate?" She spoke louder into the phone, as she strained to hear something.

"Kate!" She yelled. Her yell brought Javier upright in the bed next to her.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, slightly grumpy at being woken.

"I don't know, Kate called me but she's not there. Kate? Kate?" She tried again.

"Let me hear," Javier said as her took the phone from Lanie's grasp.

"I can definitely hear something…some type of rustling noise."

Lanie grabbed the phone away from Javier.

"Let me try and turn up the volume and put it on speaker phone…lets see if we  
can make anything out…she may be in trouble." She bumped the volume from  
five to seven. She put it on speaker and held it between them as they listened  
intently for any sound. What they heard was more than they expected.

It was a man's voice they heard first…

_Why did we watch that stupid movie?_

…followed by Kate's voice.

_You're the one who brought it over._

_Well I didn't think it would put me to sleep._

_At least you got to use me as a pillow._

_That I did.. I have a few other ideas that I could use your body for._

_Oh yeah Rick, like what?_

Lanie slapped her hand over the speaker and looked at Javier. He had the  
same shocked look on his face that she did.

"Oh my god!" She was completely flustered.

"Oh my god, it's them! What do we do?" She looked to Javier for help.

He just reached up and pulled her hand off the speaker. They picked back  
up on the conversation with Kate's teasing voice.

_Is that a promise?_

_Oh yeah, and I always keep my promises. _

Kate gave a little laugh that was quickly muffled and all they could hear  
were more rustling noises, the occasional exhale of breath or a quiet  
moan. Some time passed before they heard Rick's voice again.

_You have on way too many clothes detective._

_Look whose talking._

More indistinct noises were heard…they could only assume it was the  
sounds of clothes being removed. Rick spoke again.

_God, you're beautiful._

I was followed by more moaning, heavy breathing and Kate's partial reply.

"…_get these pants off of you._

They heard what could only be a belt buckle rattling and more sounds of clothes  
being removed. It was followed by a heavy sigh, several loud moans and then  
after a while, Rick's faltering voice.

_*Ohh…oohhh….ooohh shit! Damn woman…you better stop or this will  
__be over before it ever starts._

They could hear Kate laughing…some movement… and a squeaking noise.

_Oh, you think that's funny, two can play that game._

Her laughing was soon replaced by rustles and moans…Kate's moans… and soon  
her voice.

_Oh, god Rick! _

They could hear her heavy breathing, her moans increased until they heard her  
cry out in ecstasy. They heard her speak again.

_I want you, now!_

They heard movement, quiet voices, more indistinct noises...and then Rick's voice.

_You feel…sooo good._

They heard Kate moan loudly and then a steady squeaking noise began. The sound  
began slow and rhythmically but eventually ascended into an urgency, as it barely  
drowned out their grunts and groans. Rick's cry heralded the end of the evening  
and his heavy breathing was mixed with hers. Rick spoke first

_That was fantastic! So much better than the quickie we had in your car yesterday._

_Yeah, but it wasn't as good as last weekend._

_I don't know if we could ever top that, the parking garage. the elevator, your couch, the bed…_

_You forgot the shower._

_Oh yeah, the shower. We'll have to do that again in the morning, but without all the soap  
__this time…I thought I was going to bust my ass in there a couple of times._

Kate laughed and they could hear movement and the bed squeaking again and Rick's voice.

_Where are you going?_

_I need my phone out of my jacket that you threw on the end of the bed; I like to keep it on  
__the nightstand since I get calls at weird hours._

The rustling sound and Rick's voice got very loud as she retrieved her jacket.

_Always on the job, detective?_

_You wouldn't call this work, would you? Or how about this?_

_Hey! Let go! I'm still recuperating! Why don't you play with your phone instead?_

Kate's hand could be heard grabbing her phone so Lanie did the only thing she could think  
to do. She hung up!

"What did you do that for? You coulda' busted their chops!" Javier looked at Lanie like she  
had just lost her mind.

She reached out and shoved Javier back down onto the bed.

"Oh…I plan on bustin' someone's chops," she promised, as she removed her nightgown  
and straddled her hunky detective.

Javier looked up at her in amazement. He never remembered phone sex being this…rewarding.

"Bust away," he said as he reached up and grabbed her breasts.

By the end of their evening, as they lay in each others arm, Lanie and Javier couldn't help but  
agree that they felt like they'd just been involved in the most incredible foursome and they  
decided it was best to keep it to themselves.


	4. What Happens In The Dark

**What Happens In The Dark**

Castle was sitting next to Beckett's desk and he had been pestering her for over an hour.

"Come on…you know you want to," he said with the wild eyed enthusiasm of a twelve  
year old.

"Fine," she knew he wouldn't stop until she agreed. "Just this once."

"You won't regret this, just make sure you bring your flashlight," he said before he scurried  
off down the hall.

Kate watched as he looked around to see if the coast was clear before he entered the  
supply closet.

She waited a few discreet minutes before making her way over to the door. She then looked  
up and down the hallway, no one was watching so she opened the closet door and went inside.

Kate may have checked the hallway for prying eyes, but she forgot to check the break room  
window just behind her and to the right. Ryan had seen everything. He left his half made  
cappuccino and ran to Esposito's desk. He came sliding to a halt.

"You just missed it!" His voice was unable to contain his excitement.

"Missed what?" Esposito asked dourly. His overly excitable partner left him scratching his head  
some times.

"Castle and Beckett just went into the supply closet together!"

"Maybe their getting supplies?" He shook his head. He was beginning to wonder about his partner's  
obsession with the two.

"No…no that's not it, you see, I was in the break room getting coffee when I see Castle stop  
outside the supply room door. He looks around, like he's making sure no one is watching and  
then he goes in. A minute later Beckett arrives…she looks around…and then she goes in.  
Something's going on!"

"That does sound like something," Javier agreed. "Grab a file folder and let's go."

The folder was their standard eavesdrop and look busy prop, they used it all the time. They  
positioned themselves outside the supply closet door. Ryan took the prime position closest  
to the door since this was his "collar". They pretended to be engrossed in the folder while  
they listened to what could be heard through the door.

Beckett: Are you sure about this?

Castle: Yes, just give me a second.

Beckett: We don't have all day.

Castle: I know…ok…I'm ready.

Castle: What does that look like?

Beckett: I can't tell.

Castle: Let me try again.

Castle: How about now?

Beckett: No…let me do it.

Castle: Oh nice…can you make it go up and down?

Castle: Yeah…that's it.

Beckett: Your turn. You're the one who wanted to do this so don't start shooting blanks.

Castle: My dear detective, I can assure you, I never shoot blanks.

Castle: Have you seen this before?

Beckett: I must say…very impressive.

Castle: How about I show you something harder?

Beckett: Like what?

Castle: This will take your hands and mine.

Beckett: Four hands?

Castle: Why yes, are you surprised?

Beckett: I didn't know you could do it with three, much less four.

Castle: See, you learn something new every day.

Castle: Give me your hands…ok, now don't move…now watch this.

Beckett: Oh wow! That's amazing!

Beckett: Where did you learn to do that?

Castle: I don't want to give away my secrets.

Beckett: You're such a tease.

Castle: It's my…

Castle's last comment was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone going off outside the  
supply room door. They both knew it was the guys spying on them. The sound of Ryan's  
ring tone gave them away. Beckett rolled her eyes and Castle put his finger to his lips and  
whispered quietly to her.

"Let me handle this." He reached over and turned off the flashlight that was lying on the shelf  
behind them.

As soon as the cell phone started to ring, Esposito had vanished, leaving Ryan standing there  
alone as he tried to silence his phone. Off at a safe distance, Esposito looked back just in time  
to see Castles arm reach out from the supply room, grab the front of Ryan's shirt and drag  
him inside. He could hear the sound of the door slamming shut.

….

Castle grabbed the startled detective, pulled him into the darkened closet and threw him against  
the side wall. He then had Ryan's arm pinned behind his back and his face pressed against the  
brick wall before he could even protest. He tried to pull free, but Castles weight pressed him further  
into the wall. Ryan became uneasy when he heard Castle's husky voice whisper in his ear.

"So, where's your little buddy?"

"He…uhh…ran away."

"Are you wanting to join us detective?" He laid the innuendo on thick as his breath tickled Ryan's ear.

"Wha…no, I uh just wanted…," he fumbled for words.

"You wanted what…some of this?" He leaned against Ryan some more. Beckett could be heard  
snickering on the other side of the room.

Woah, dude…I don't…!" Ryan's voice had a hint of panic to it now.

"You know what detective, since you seem to have taken such a personal interest in what  
_Kate _and I are doing, I've decided that you can either participate, or you can watch. Which will  
it be...Honey Milk?"

"Neither?" Ryan pleaded.

"Wrong answer," Castle replied as he applied an upward pressure to Ryan's arm.

"Ow…ow…ow…ok…ok…I'll watch!"

"Good answer," Castle breathed into his ear. "Wadda' ya' think _Kate,_ should we show him the  
elephant first?"

"I think that's a good one _,Rick. _He'll really be impressed with the size of its trunk."

Castle let go of the frightened detective, but barred him from leaving the closet by leaning against  
the door as he switched on the flashlight. Ryan found himself confronted with their laughing faces.  
The pair were laughing so hard they were soon in tears. Ryan could only stand there looking dumb-  
founded and confused. Castle finally stopped laughing long enough to put his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"You should see your face!" Rich chortled, trying not to fall into fits of laughter again.

"Great job Castle…who ever thought making shadow puppets would be this much fun!" Kate snickered  
as she wiped tears from her face and eyes.

"Shadow Puppets! You guys were making shadow puppets?" Ryan leaned against the wall and let out  
a huge sigh of relief.

"What else would two consenting adults be doing in a dark closet?" Castle asked him.

Kate began laughing again.

"You guys are evil, do you know that?" Ryan glared at the two with his hands on his hips.

"Come on Ryan, you gotta' admit…it was good." Castle smiled at his friend.

Ryan had to smile back, he'd been busted by the best.

"Yeah, it was…but you were totally creeping me out when you started whispering in my ear dude.  
I think I may have nightmares about that."

"Sorry I went all Deliverance on you." Castle apologized.

"Don't mention it…and when I say that…I really mean don't mention it …to anyone."

"We won't if you won't…deal?" Castle stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Ryan agreed as he gave his hand a shake.

"So what's this about shadow puppets?" He had to ask.

"Oh, when we were at that last call I pointed out some cool shadows on the wall in the warehouse  
to Beckett and she commented that she and her mother used to do shadow puppets. Well, Alexis  
was into them when she was nine so naturally I was into them too, so I have spent most of the  
day trying to convince her that if she showed me hers, I'd show her mine. You wanna' see some?"

Sure."

"Beckett, show him your rabbit."

She moved back to the light, formed her hands and soon a bunny appeared on the wall before them.

"Watch this." Castle put one arm straight out into the light and put the fingers of his other hand  
sticking up over the top. "It's the ground with grass sticking up for the bunny to eat."

Beckett moved her hands nearer Castles arm and it looked like her bunny was eating the grass.

"That's Amazing!" Ryan commented.

"Here's the hard one, it takes both of us. Castle positioned Kate's hands again and then added his.  
"It's a horse and rider." He made its legs move for effect.

"Cool! Can you show me how to do a simple one?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Castle replied. "The simplest one is the duck. Just put your hands together like this."

Ryan copied his example and his duck appeared on the wall. Castle then grabbed his hands, moved  
them around into new positions, and suddenly there appeared a stags head with a huge rack.

"Awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ok boys, I hate to cut this short, but more people than just Esposito are going to start wondering  
where we are." She grabbed Ryan's arm and moved him towards the door.

"I want to see the elephant." Ryan said.

"I was just making that up…I don't do an elephant…oh, and nice trunk comment, by the way,"  
Castle said with a wink to Beckett.

"We need to go," she said as she tried to move past him.

Castle threw his back against the door to prevent their exit.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She glared at him.

He was looking intently at Ryan.

"How would you like to get back at Esposito for ditching you?"

"Sure I would…what do you have in mind?"

Castle huddled them up and explained the next charade.

…

Out in the bullpen, alone…Esposito was beginning to get worried. He had seen Ryan  
being yanked into the closet…and then nothing. No one came out. What was going  
on in there? He couldn't stand next to the door so he went to wait in the break room.  
He could keep an eye on the door from the window. He was blocking the cappuccino  
machine while he waited and other detectives coming and going from the break room  
were eying him suspiciously. He was starting to brew himself a cup just to look busy  
when the door to the supply closet opened. Ryan was the first one to emerge. He  
stepped to the right of the door and Esposito noticed that he was busy tucking in his  
shirt. He then saw Kate as she emerged next. She was pulling on her jacket and  
straightening the cuffs of her shirt. The last to emerge was Castle. He was pulling his  
loosened tie back up to his neck and he said something to the two as he straightened  
his collar. They both smiled at him and they all turned and started walking off down the  
hallway towards the stairwell. They didn't seemed to notice him as he watched, but as  
the threesome passed in front of the break room window, Castle caught Esposito's eye.  
He gave him a sly grin as he threw his arms around Ryan and Beckett's shoulders and  
escorted them down the hall.

Esposito stood there, shocked at what he'd just witnessed. He was even more shocked  
when he felt a hot wet sensation running down his leg. He had forgotten that he was making coffee.


	5. The Jokes On You

**The Jokes On You**

The small brown lunch bag had been sitting on Beckett's desk all day. For Castle, it was  
beginning to become an annoyance. Every time he found himself wanting to lean on her  
desk or have a conversation with her that damn bag was in the way. The annoyance was  
abated and the bag quickly forgotten when they headed off to their next crime scene.

It was nine thirty at night when they finally returned to the precinct. Everyone was tired  
and they gathered around Beckett's desk for one last pow wow before they called it a  
night. Castle went to sit down in his chair and was quickly irritated to find the paper bag  
in his seat.

"What is with this damn bag today?" He cursed mildly as he waved it in front of Beckett's face.

"Oh that…it's just a prop," she replied casually.

"A prop? A prop for what?" He demanded.

Ryan and Esposito were standing in front of Beckett's desk and they both crossed their  
arms and settled back to see where this exchange was going.

"Well…if you must know Castle, it was for a joke I was going to tell you later."

"Ooh, I love jokes, tell me now," he said excitedly as his twelve year old alter ego kicked in.

"Naw, I was gonna' tell you later…in private."

"Why, is it a dirty joke…you afraid that with all these guys around here you'll be embarrassed?"

"No Castle, its not a dirty joke…I'm just not very good at telling them and I'll probably  
embarrass myself by screwing it up."

"Aw…come on…we won't laugh at you will we guys?"

"No, we wouldn't dream of it…...Nah, never happen." The two detectives replied.

"Oh all right…but just give me a second to remember how it goes…I want to get it right."

"Take all the time you need." Castle replied as he eagerly awaited her joke.

While they were waiting Captain Montgomery's head popped out of his office.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" He asked.

"We're heading out as soon as Beckett here tells her joke." Esposito replied.

"I like a good joke," he said as he headed over to her desk. "I just wasn't aware that Beckett  
knew any jokes?"

The Captains quip garnered a small laugh from the guys and a terse reply from Kate.

"Ha…Ha, very funny!"

Kate stood up and grabbed the bag from Castle's hand.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"And willing!" He teased.

"Ok…I have to get this ready…give me your hand."

He held out his hand and she slid the paper bag over it. She turned and stood in front of  
Castle with her back to him, his right arm was still extended and the bag was on his hand.  
She pulled his arm into her side and slid her hand into the bag with his and held his hand.  
She then made a show of twisting the end of the bag closed around their wrists and held  
it tightly with her free hand as she pulled the bag snugly against her body. Castle had  
been looking around and smirking at the guys during the whole procedure.

"You ready Castle?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Duh!"

"Ok then..do it!" She asked of him.

He looked at the guys, confused. He couldn't believe she was possibly screwing up her joke.  
It hadn't even started.

"What do you mean…do it?"

"Come on! Just do it," she demanded again.

"Do what?" he asked, exasperated at her ineptitude.

"I can't believe you _Rick," _she replied as a knowing grin spread across her face. "I finally get  
you into the sack and you don't know what to do!"

The guys didn't know what was funnier; Beckett's punch line or the look of embarrassment  
on Castle's face, but they knew it was the best laugh they had in a long time.


	6. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

As Monday mornings went, it was turning out to be a bad one for Kate. It had started off  
well enough with her usual morning coffee from Castle plus the bonus bear claw that they  
had shared, but it went quickly downhill when they arrived at the dry cleaners to interview  
the victim's brother-in-law.

Kate went to flash her badge as she identified herself and found it missing. Rick noticed  
how flustered she was at finding it gone, but she quickly recovered and proceeded with  
the interview.

Back in her car, after the interview was over, Kate was visibly upset as she searched  
for the missing badge.

"Where is it? She mumbled.

"Where the hell is it? Her voice sounded more frantic the second time.

She looked under the seats, between the seats, in the glove box and in her coat pockets  
again…nothing. He noticed that she looked on the verge of tears. Whoa! Kate doesn't  
cry…she never cries, especially not at work….and over her badge? He thought she was  
overreacting.

"Hey, it's ok," he attempted to reassure her. "You can just get another one."

"Another one!" She spat out as she glared at him. "You just don't get another one! You can't  
just put a quarter in the machine, turn the handle and out pops a badge. This is serious Castle!  
You don't just lose a badge. Do you realize what someone can do with my badge if they find  
it? This is bad. When I report it missing, I'll be reprimanded…it'll go in my file Castle." He could  
see the anguish in her eyes as the tears welled up.

Rick put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but she wasn't having it and she  
pushed his hand away. He had to help somehow.

"Where do you remember having it last?" He asked, trying to jog her memory.

"It would be this morning, when I got dressed for work."

"Are you sure?"

"I do the same thing every morning before I head out the door, I put on my mom's necklace,  
and my dad's watch, my gun and then my badge."

"But do you remember doing it today, are you sure?"

"I don't know…it's so routine, I don't even think about it," she let out a sigh and looked up.  
"I can't be sure…I don't know."

"Ok, look…let's go back to your apartment and search there. It's the next logical place to  
check," he offered.

"I suppose," she started the car and headed back across town.

…

Their search proved fruitless.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Rick sat down next to her,  
gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what you need to do now don't you?"

"What?" She sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" She looked up at him.

"I have discovered over the years that if you can't find something then do nothing.  
It will show up on its own."

I can't wait that long…I need my badge…I have to report this."

"All I'm asking is that you at least wait twenty-four hours…think about it some more  
…sleep on it…it might just come to you, you never know?"

"Alright…I'll take your advice," she agreed and Rick raised an eyebrow at her. "Just  
this once," she teased and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "But, if I don't find it by  
the end of shift tomorrow, I'm going to have to tell the captain."

"You do what you gotta do. So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"We go back to work, finish the day and go home."

"I wish you were going home with me tonight, the weekend went by too fast."  
He pulled her tighter into his arms. "I missed you not being in my bed when I  
woke up this morning."

"I missed being there."

"We can make up for it," he said, giving her bed a few quick bounces.

"I would love to, but it wouldn't be fair. Your mind would be on me and mine  
would be on my badge." She saw his crestfallen look. "Sorry."

"As much as I enjoy ravishing that incredible body of yours, I would prefer that  
you were there when I did it, otherwise I might as well get me a blow up doll."

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried out after she pulled away and punched him  
in the arm. "It was a compliment!"

"Oh…in that case, sorry?"

Rick stood up and held his hand out to Kate.

"Come on; let's get back to work before I get punched again for your being sorry.

Kate just rolled her eyes and gave him her hand.

…

That evening Rick was busy in his office pecking away at his laptop when his mother  
appeared at the door with a full laundry basket in her arms..

"Alexis and I were gone for the weekend and you forgot everything I taught you,"  
she said sternly.

"And what _thing_ would that be?" He smirked at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you need to use a dryer sheet when you  
dry the clothes? It keeps them from clinging together!" She dropped the basket  
she was holding and it landed with a thump at her feet.

He could only shake his head at how trivial her demand was.

"God forbid, the clothes should stick together mother."

"Well it is important, take this towel for instance," she pulled a blue bath towel  
out of the basket and held it in front of her. "This wouldn't have happened if you  
had used a dryer sheet like I asked."

She turned the towel around and clinging to it was a pair of woman's lacy red  
bikini underwear.

Rick's face paled and he could hear the electricity as his mother pulled the  
underwear from the towel.

"So, how was your weekend?" She asked.

"That's none of your business," he replied as he shot up out of his chair and  
hurried around from behind his desk.

"I thought you never brought strange women to the house. Is this someone  
I should know about?"

"It's not what you think mother," he replied as he snatched the panties from  
her hand and shoved them in his pocket.

"It never is, is it dear? So who is she, what's she like…you can tell me, I'm your mother."

Rick put his fingers in his ears as he headed back to his desk.

"I'm not listening…...and I'm not discussing this," was his final comment as he sat  
down at his desk.

"Alright…have it your way, just make sure you return them to their rightful owner.  
You wouldn't want to piss off the wrong woman."

Rick glared at his mother and pointed towards the living room. "Out!" He demanded.

"Fine, I'm going!" Martha threw up her hands in defeat and headed out the door.

Rick blew out a breath and tried to refocus on his writing, only to be interrupted as  
Martha reappeared at his door.

"Oh…by the way…" She added.

Annoyed by her reappearance, Rick rubbed his hand across his face before he looked up at her.

"…she may not be missing her underwear yet, but I'm pretty sure she's missing this."

When he did look up, he saw that his mother was holding Kate's badge in her hand. His  
mouth dropped open. He caught the badge to his chest as she tossed it to him.

"It's…I…umm…" He fumbled for a reply as his mother gave him a wink and turned to  
leave the office.

"Thanks?" he managed to spit out. She gave him a little wave over her shoulder as she  
walked away.

He sat there for some time holding the shiny piece of metal before he found the courage  
to pick up his cell phone. He pressed the all too familiar speed dial number and waited.

"I knew you'd call first." Kate teased when she answered.

"Yeah, whatever…you win." He mumbled at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You want the good news or the bad news."

"I don't know?" She didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"The good news is…your badge is here at my apartment.

"And the bad?" She asked.

My mother found it in the dryer…along with a pair of underwear you seem to have misplaced."

He could hear Kate groan followed by what could only be the sound of her hand being  
plastered to the front of her face.


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

He couldn't remember the last time his daughter had been sick. What was she eight or  
nine at the time? It was tonsillitis and it had been a miserably happy time. He had done  
his best to keep her distracted from her misery with a non stop supply of entertainment.  
They played endless games of Crazy Eight, Scrabble, Paper Mario and Pokemon Stadium  
and when she was too tired to play he read to her till she fell asleep. He smiled as he  
remembered those times. Why couldn't this time be the same?

Alexis had come home from school last Friday feeling a little run down and by Saturday  
morning she was down with what seemed like an ordinary cold. By Sunday night it had  
progressed to more and when Monday morning arrived a call to the doctor was made.  
It was the flu. Tamiflu and bed rest were prescribed. This time there was only misery  
to be had.

Her complaining started the moment they returned home from the doctor's office. She  
couldn't miss school. There was a major Sociology test on Friday and Calculus always had  
a quiz every Wednesday that counted towards her grade and it was her turn to bring  
refreshments to the photography club meeting. She also had a study group on Tuesday.

He listened to her rattle off her litany of reasons why she had to go to school and once  
she was finished, he told her to go upstairs and get in bed. There would be no school till  
she was well. She had stormed off to her room in a huff. He followed her up to make  
sure she settled in a left her with instructions to call him if she needed anything. Big mistake!

The first day she had yelled for him every ten minutes. I need tissues. I need some water.  
I need a book. I need a pen. I need a snack. Dad! Dad! Dad! By the end of the first day,  
he was cringing every time he heard his name being called. He was no longer her father;  
he was an indentured servant, slave to his daughter because he wouldn't let her go to  
school. The torture lasted three days. By Wednesday night, after more nagging on her part,  
he agreed to let her return to school the next day. She threw a hug around him, kissed his  
cheek and told him he was the best dad ever. All was forgiven. Little did she know, he didn't  
do it for her.

After his first decent nights sleep in two days, he awoke feeling refreshed. He was looking  
forward to replacing his daughter with a dead body, they were less terrifying. Even though  
she was not fully recovered, Alexis practically skipped down the stairs to join her father for  
breakfast.

"You can't possibly be human," he commented. "Nobody loves school that much."

"I'm not…I'm one of the pod people," she pointed at him and let out a muted scream.

"Nicely done!" He complimented, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"Dad! I can't possibly eat five pancakes."

"Well, eat some of them…you're not going to school without eating."

"Fine." She picked at the pile till a third of it was gone.

"Did you remember to write my note and give me a copy of the doctor's excuse?"  
She asked as she gathered her purse and backpack.

"Yes, it's in an envelope and I put it in the zipper pouch of your backpack last night.  
You ready to go?"

"Yep"

He dropped her off at school and headed to the12th precinct eager to enjoy a normal  
day of murder and mystery.

…..

As much as he loved a good murder, he was more eager to see Kate. It had been five  
days since he had seen her, felt her, touched her or kissed her. It was and eternity as  
far as he was concerned. They had only been together for all of two months, it was  
still too new and his need for her was too strong. He had called her late Tuesday night  
and asked her what she was wearing. She refused to answer and replied that her phone  
number was not 976 Kate. He complained of his self imposed slavery and Kate just  
laughed. He begged that he needed a "distraction" from his misery.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she offered as consolation.

"I think that _absence makes the hard-on harder_, is more appropriate," he replied.

She laughed again and told him to take a cold shower.

"I've already had two!" He complained

She laughed him off again and left him to suffer. He finally found relief at his laptop  
and he typed furiously into the night.

He arrived at her desk with their morning coffees and as he sat she greeted him with  
the most incredible smile. It almost did him in.

"Could you not smile at me like that," he mumbled to her as he leaned in to set her  
coffee down. "I'm horny enough as it is."

Kate took a sip of her coffee. And he watched her as she liked her lips provocatively.

"Mmmm…that's sooo hot and tasty. I just can't get enough," she purred sexily.

Rick's eyes narrowed as he glared at her from his chair. She laughed and set her coffee on the desk.

"So, where are Laurel and Hardy?" He asked after Ryan and Esposito.

"I sent them off to handle a 'No brainer' on their own. I thought we could spend the morning  
together catching up," she gave him a quick wink.

"Why detective, I think you need a cold shower."

"I've already showered, thank you," she replied.

"Speaking of cold showers, do you remember when you told me to take one the other night?"

"Yeah."

"I found something to do that was better than a cold shower. I composed a gift for you, a love  
letter if you will." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I hope it will be  
something you will cherish forever." He handed her the envelope.

Kate was overwhelmed. She had never gotten a love letter from anyone. Not even a corny one  
in grade school. She struggled to hold in the tears as she opened the envelope.

She was surprised at what she read.

"Uh…Rick, why…?"

Her question was left hanging as his phone started ringing. It was his daughter's ringtone.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"Dad…eeewwww!"

Kate watched as Ricks face began to change colors like a human mood ring. He reached out and  
snatched the letter from her hand, as he looked at it his face blanched white and then his face  
flushed pink before it finally returned back to a normal flesh color.

"I'm sorry...it was an accident! He pleaded into the phone.

"I'm on my way!" He told her.

He hung up the phone and hurriedly backed away from Kate's desk. His heel caught the leg of his  
chair and he pulled it several feet down the aisle before he shook it off.

"I gotta go!" He blurted out to her. He continued to back down the aisle towards the elevator and  
proceeded to fall over the chair that was sitting beside the next desk down the aisle. He was quickly  
on his feet again as he righted the chair and slid it back into place. He turned for the elevator and then  
turned back to her, talking as we walked away.

"About that letter…you can read it tonight at my place. Alexis says she's cooking dinner for us…be  
there at seven, and don't be late!"

He quickly spun around for the elevator and plowed into Detective Regas. File folders and papers  
scattered across the floor. Rick bent down to help the man pick up his papers and they wound up  
head butting each other.

"Ow!" They said in unison.

"Sorry, gotta go!" he said as he heard the elevator door ding open. He stood up and sprinted for the  
elevator before the door could slide shut. It caught him half in and half out, he pulled himself free and  
the door slid closed.

'_Oh my God'_, Kate thought as she sat there shaking her head. _'I'm in love with one of the Three Stooges!'_


	8. A Million to One

**A Million to One **

Rick was sitting on Kate's bed in his t-shirt and boxers, playing Angry Birds on his  
iPhone while he waited for her to join him. She said she would be right back; that  
was over a half hour ago. He looked at the clock on her nightstand again. It was  
going on twelve thirty at night. Tired of waiting, he tossed his phone down on the  
bed and went to find her.

"Kate…come on, it's late!" He called out to her as he walked down the hall towards  
the living room.

"Where are you?" He called out again upon finding the living room empty.

"In here," came her muffled reply.

Through a door off the kitchen was a small laundry room. When he entered, he  
found her pulling clothes out of the dryer.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She just gave him a look that stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but all night?"

"Sunday has always been my wash day, and since we didn't get back from your  
place in the Hamptons until a couple of hours ago, I had to get a few things washed  
so I'd have something to wear to work tomorrow. Unless, you'd rather I go naked."

"No…no, I don't want to share your nakedness with anyone. I want to keep that all  
to myself. So, what can I do to help?"

"Here…I think you know where these go." She handed him stack of her underwear.

"Ooh, my favorite!"

"I'm pretty much done here so I'll be right behind you."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

A balled up hand towel connected with the side of his head.

"Oww," he winced as he left the room.

She gathered up her clean shirts and pants and followed him to her bedroom. He  
was closing her dresser drawer when she entered and he joined her at the closet  
to relieved her of the shirts she carried. He waited while she hung up her pants  
and then passed the shirts to her one at a time.

"I washed that light weight jacket of yours," she told him as she hung up a shirt.  
"The coffee stain came out. I hung it on back of one of the dining room chairs in  
case you're looking for it I the morning."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I can't have you hanging around me looking like a slob. People will begin  
to think I'm working with Colombo."

"Oh, I love Colombo…have you noticed that sometimes, when we're questioning  
suspects, I throw in that last minute question just when they think the interview  
is over, it catches them off guard…classic Colombo move."

"Whatever gets results," she replied as he handed her the last shirt. "Thanks for  
the help."

"Don't mention it." He gave her a quick slap on the ass before he returned to the  
bed. "That was for the towel."

She just shook her head as she shut the closet door. Rick propped his pillows behind  
his head and set about watching Kate's nightly routine. They'd only been together for  
three months and everything she did still fascinated him. She always took her dad's  
watch off first; followed by the necklace she wore that held her mothers ring. Last to  
come off would be her earrings. She would then grab her nightgown and head into the  
bathroom. She always put it on in the bathroom, after she finished whatever she did in  
there. He loved the fact that her nightgown was now one of his t-shirts. It amazed him  
how she could make a plain cotton t-shirt look so sexy.

Kate wandered out of the bathroom ten minutes later and turned off the overhead light.  
The soft warm light from the lamp on her nightstand now lit the room. She pulled back  
the covers on the bed and crawled into it with a moan.

"Ahh…that feels good."

She looked over a Rick and noticed he was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

"I know that look, it's something."

He kept his eyes off of her and fixed on the ceiling.

"You know what it is."

"I thought we discussed that already," she replied, as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, well it's been a month since we discussed it and I haven't said a thing, but damn it  
Kate, it feels like you're trying to keep one foot out the door on me."

"That's not it at all; I just want to take it slow."

"Well, slow is one thing, hiding our relationship from our friends and family is another."

"Your family knows," she said defensively.

"That's only because you left your badge and underwear at my place."

"Don't forget your letter fiasco," she reminded him.

"That's exactly my point. Sooner or later everyone will find out, so why not just tell them  
now? I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Sneaking around, trying not to get caught,  
always having to watch what I say, how I look at you, not being able to touch you. It's  
frustrating."

She could see the hurt in his eyes. What _was_ her problem? She loved him for Christ's sake.  
Why couldn't she just let go of her insecurities and worry. She couldn't think of a reason,  
not anymore.

"You're right," she said.

"What?"

"I said, you're right, I'm sorry I put you through all that."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes."

"We're gonna tell everyone at work?" He asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes."

Her reply was smothered by his kiss. She could tell she'd just made him the happiest man  
in the world, and he proceeded to share that happiness with her.

Afterwards, he kept her up most of the night thinking of creative ways to tell their friends.

…..

They had only slept for a couple of hours when her phone rang. She noticed her clock  
showed the time to be five twenty five in the morning. She let out a moan before she  
answered the call.

"Beckett," she said as she plopped her head back down on to her pillow and listened to  
the voice on the other end.

"I'll be right there."

She looked over at Rick, he was still sound asleep. She'd be damned if she was going to  
let him sleep in. She gave him a shake.

"Get up, we've got a body."

"Wha…?" He asked half asleep.

"We've got a body, let's go."

He rolled away from her and pulled his pillow over his head. His muffled reply came from  
beneath.

"_itzoohmrly."_

"You're the one who kept us up so late, if I have to go in, then so do you." She yanked  
the covers off of him. He, in turn, grabbed his pillow off his head and tossed it at her.

"I'm gettin', I'm gettin'," he grumbled as he sat up.

Twenty minutes later they were throwing on their jackets and heading out the door.

…

The victim was found under an elevated expressway in a seedy part of the city. Judging  
from the way he was dressed, he didn't belong in that part of town.

Kate gave the vic a quick once over and left Rick with the body. She went to talk with  
the patrol officers who knew the area and had called it in.

Ryan and Esposito were already rummaging in the guy's pockets. Rick unbuttoned his  
jacket, hiked up his pant legs and knelt down on the other side of the body to wait and  
see what they would find. He looked over the body for signs of foul play and eagerly  
pointed out his discoveries to the guys. He reached over and pointed to the victims head.

"I see some coagulated blood just behind his left ear and seeing that his hands have no  
defensive wounds means he was probably hit from behind."

Esposito looked at Rick before he looked at where he was pointing, and it was then he  
noticed something strange. He elbowed Ryan to get his attention. Ryan looked at his  
partner and saw him cut his eyes and slightly nod his head in Castles direction. He gave  
Esposito a questioning look and he cut his eyes back to Castle and kept them there.  
Ryan finally took the hint and followed his gaze. His eyes went wide. Esposito then stood  
up and pulled Ryan with him to stand a ways from the body and out of earshot of Castle.

Rick was so intent on examining the body that he never noticed guys move away or  
even when they returned. When they returned they took up positions on either side of him  
and waited. It took a moment before he noticed their shoes book ending him. He looked  
up at Esposito and then over to Ryan.

"What's up guys?"

"You tell us?" Esposito asked, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at the writer.

"What?"

"Like you don't know," Ryan added.

"Guys," he said as he dusted off his knees and stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Here I thought you were one of us bro, but you never want to share." Esposito shook his  
head in disappointment.

"Share what!" Rick was becoming exasperated.

Esposito reached out and pulled open the left side of Rick's jacket while Ryan reached in  
with his hand. They could all hear the static discharge as Ryan pulled out a pair red lace  
bikini underwear from the liner of his jacket.

Rick's eye's popped out of his head. This could not be happening again, he thought. It was  
even the same pair as last time, what were the odds! He could only close his eyes and  
shake his head. When he opened them, Ryan was still dangling the panties in front of  
his face.

"Spill dude."

He made a grab for them, but Ryan snatched them away.

"There's nothing to tell," he said trying to diffuse the situation.

"What, you're not gonna' tell me theses are your moms?" Esposito laughed.

"No, and they're not my daughters so don't even go there," he replied with an edge to his  
voice for emphasis.

"Well, they have to belong to someone," Ryan queried.

"I'm not telling you, so give them here," he made another lunge at Ryan's hand. He threw  
them to Esposito, who also dangled them in front of Castle.

"If you want them back you're gonna have to talk."

Rick lunged at Esposito, and a game of keep away ensued. He was taller than the two and  
it was difficult to keep them out of his reach. He finally managed to swat them in passing  
and the panties landed several feet away in the dirt. Rick made a move to pick them up on  
the run, but Ryan had the same idea and the two collided into a heap on the ground with  
Ryan sprawled across Castle's back. The two never lost their focus on the underwear. Rick  
reached out to grab the pair only to have Ryan grab his arm. Ryan looked to Esposito for help.

"Gab 'em dude!" He noticed his partner didn't move, he wasn't even looking at them, he  
was looking at something else. Ryan returned his focus back to the prize and it was then  
he noticed the pair of high heeled boots standing behind the panties. Ryan scrambled up  
off of Castle not knowing what to say to Beckett as she glared at him. She then looked  
down at Rick.

"It's not my fault!" He exclaimed in his own defense as he looked up at her.

She grabbed the underwear and his ear.

"Ow…ow…you should have used a dryer sheet!" He cried out as she pulled him to his feet.

"You sound like your mother," she replied with a smirk as she began dusting off the front of  
his jacket. "I don't know why I bothered washing this last night; you're just looking for any  
excuse to look like Colombo today. He just stood there mute as she finished dusting him off.

"Thanks?' He wasn't yet sure.

Kate then took the panties and stuffed them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Make sure you have them cleaned and returned by tomorrow. They're my favorite pair."  
She then shocked him as she grabbed his lapels and laid a big fat kiss on his lips before she  
turned and walked away.

He wasn't the only one that was shocked. Ryan and Esposito had listened, dumbfounded to  
the whole conversation, and as she had kissed him their jaws fell open.

A big grin spread across Rick's face and he ran to catch up with her. He put his arm around her  
shoulders and she slid hers around his waist.

"That's one way to do it," he said.

"Yep," she replied.

They walked off a few more feet before she stopped.

'"Watch this," she said as she let go of his waist and turned back to her two detectives who  
were still standing there with their mouths open.

"When you guys are done catching flies, go catch the suspect, I'm taking the day off. I think  
Rick might need some help with the laundry," she gave them a smile, grabbed her guy and  
headed back to her car.


	9. Sex, Ties and Surveillance Tape

**Sex, Ties and Surveillance Tape**

Rick had an early morning meeting at his publishers and Kate was chomping at the bit.  
She couldn't wait to tell him about their latest case. There had been a murder at Remy's.  
Never in a million years would she have guessed there would ever be a murder at their  
favorite restaurant. Would knowing that someone was murdered in the kitchen change  
the way they felt about the food. She hoped it didn't, that would mean they would have  
to find a new favorite hangout and she hated change. She liked routine and predictability.  
She was stressing out a little just thinking about the possibility.

She picked up her cell phone, looked at the time and then tossed it back down on her desk.  
Damn it, he'd said he'd be here by noon. Here it was, almost twelve thirty and still no sign  
of him. Why the hell couldn't he call? Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.  
She jumped in her chair and looked up to see Rick smiling down at her.

"Could you not sneak up on me like that?" She admonished him. "Where have you been?"

"There was a wreck; I got here as fast as I could," he replied, taking his position in the chair  
next to her desk.

"Sorry to snap at you, it's just that this case in particular needs your attention."

"Why me?"

"Because, there was a murder at Remy's last night."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Who…when, give me the details."

She leaned back into her chair as she recited her case notes.

"The victim was William Pardy, age twenty seven, he was…"

"Wow, not Billy, I met him last month, he was a new chef they hired. I loved his Garbure,  
it was to die for, no pun intended, he would add pine nuts and…you don't care, sorry. You  
were saying?"

"I was going to say, he was killed with a meat cleaver to the neck between two and four  
am. With that kind of injury there's a lot of forensic evidence but we'll need to narrow down  
the pool of suspects to get a DNA match. We do have a statement from one of the janitorial  
staff saying that he heard the vic in a heated argument in the back alley of the restaurant  
about two weeks ago. He couldn't say who it was with or what was said, so that's where I  
was hoping you could help since you know practically everyone that works there."

"Yeah, I do. I can't see any of the long term employees or chefs doing something like that,  
and most of the chefs don't usually hang with the busboys or wait staff. I would bet whoever  
killed him he brought there or perhaps it was just a random robbery gone wrong."

"Well, that doesn't help much."

"Sorry, just my honest read on the place. I'll be glad to go talk to the staff. I'm sure I could  
get them to open up to me about anything that might have been going on that could have  
led to this."

"That'll have to do," she replied. We'll head out in a bit; I've got Ryan and Esposito reviewing  
video from the security cameras. There were no cameras in the kitchen where he was killed;  
they're just out front, in the main dining room, in the office and in the back alley. They're  
searching through last months recording right now to see if they can find the guy he argued  
with in the alley. I want to wait and see that before we go. It might give us a suspect."

"Plenty of time for me to grab a coffee," Rick said as he stood up. He glanced down at the cup  
on her desk. "Get you a new one too?"

"Sure, thanks," she smiled at him and he turned and headed off to the break room.

Less than a minute later she heard footsteps running towards her desk and Rick quickly plopped  
down into his chair. He leaned into her and spoke in an urgent yet hushed voice.

"You said they had surveillance in the alley, from a month ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you forgotten our first "official" date we had there three weeks ago?"

Her eyes went wide with panic. "Oh shit!"

The image of that night quickly replayed itself in her mind, how could she have forgotten that?

….

_Three Weeks Earlier_

It had been some months since she had ended her relationship with Josh, and she was surprised  
when Rick finally found the courage to ask her out on a real date. She had secretly wanted him  
to, but still it came as a surprise. She had said yes immediately. She was afraid that she may have  
seemed a little overeager, almost desperate, but he was nothing but a gentleman with her  
acceptance and told her that he would pick her up at seven o'clock that Saturday for dinner at  
Remy's. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl the rest of the workweek. She even noticed the same in  
him. The furtive glances, the quick smiles, the casual touch in passing of a hand on an arm or back,  
she didn't know if she could make it to Saturday without jumping him in an interrogation room.

Saturday evening arrived and she was dressed in a casually chic dress that showed her curves but  
not too much skin. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea on their first date, even though the  
wrong idea was all she could think about.

They made a striking couple as they exited his chauffer driven Town Car and he quickly escorted  
her inside past a line of people waiting to be seated. He was on a first name basis with the owner,  
and he always had a standing reservation anytime day or night. Celebrity had its perks.

She had been to Remy's many times in the past for burgers just as friends, but tonight was different.  
The chef came out to the table personally to let them know what the night's specials were. Rick greeted  
his old friend and made introductions and then proceeded to rib the man about some burnt salmon he'd  
supposedly gotten a year ago, it seemed to be a running joke because the chef laughed and slapped  
him on the shoulder. Rick asked her if she had decided what she wanted. She was feeling overwhelmed  
and asked him to surprise her. So, he looked at the chef and said, "Surprise us."

The meal was magnificent. But she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. She had been  
so distracted by him. He was so in his element. The occasional acknowledgement to someone he  
recognized, a friendly comment to a passing busboy, or the conversation which he supplied so easily.  
All those thing about him that once scared her away now endeared him to her. She could sit and  
watch him all night.

Rick eventually noticed how quiet she had become and he scaled back his conversation until all that was  
left were the furtive glances they gave one another. The sexual tension began to build as they ate their  
dinner in silence. He would catch her staring at his lips and she in turn would catch him staring at her  
cleavage. She didn't know if it was from all the wine she drank or the jalapenos in her dish, but she realized  
that she was fanning herself with her napkin. She excused herself for a moment and headed to the restroom  
to throw some cool water on her face and neck.

Rick had noticed her flushed face and watched her as she walked off to the ladies room. He had waited a  
moment before he made a rash decision. He threw a couple of hundreds down on the table and followed  
her. He stood outside the bathroom door and waited for her to come out. When she did, he surprised her  
by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She didn't hesitate to respond in kind. There they  
remained in the darkened hallway oblivious to the world, making out with a furious passion, at least until  
some guy happened upon them on the way to the men's room and told them to "get a room".

Animal lust was raging in both of them so Rick grabbed her arm again and pulled her through a door marked  
Employees Only. As they passed through the kitchen; one of the dishwashers called out.

"Hey Senor Castle!"

He nodded at the man but never stopped until they were out the back door.

...

"Oh shit, is right!" Rick replied. "You need to stop them…pull rank or something!"

"How's that going to look?" She replied in a hushed tone.

"It'll look better than us getting it on in the alleyway!" He hissed back at her.

"You're right, let's go."

She tried to play it off as casually as she could, trying not to arouse their suspicion.

"You guys wanna take a break for a while? Castle and I will finish up viewing the surveillance  
video for you."

This aroused their suspicions immediately.

"I thought you hated looking at surveillance video," Esposito replied as he watched the screen.  
"Isn't that's why you always give it to the two of us."

"Yeah," Ryan added, backing up his partner's comment.

"I do hate it, but really hate having Castle stare at me while I work, so I thought I'd give him  
something to do while I let you guys have a break."

"What I find a little odd…" Ryan commented, "… is that after all these years you suddenly can't  
stand having Castle stare at you. Is there something going on that we two should know about?  
You're not trying to dump him off on us are you? We don't want your cast offs, we have standards,  
you know."

"I'm just trying to…," she was interrupted by Esposito's exclamation.

"Whoa ho…what is this?"

They all looked down at the screen in time to see Rick on the screen taking Kate's face in his hands  
and devouring her with a hungry kiss. Her hand's reached up and she was running them through his hair.

Kate stood there in shock at what she was seeing. Oh my god, she thought, it looks like I'm in some  
cheap porno.

As the image on the screen continued to play, they watched as Rick backed her up against the brick  
wall and began ravishing her neck and the exposed shin of her chest, while Kate pulled out his shirt  
and ran her hands up his back.

Rick watched the unfolding scene, fascinated. Oh my god, he thought, this looks like the makings of a  
really hot porno.

As soon as Kate saw Rick hike up her leg and run his hand under her ass, she jumped into action. She  
reached down to the keyboard to escape the program, but Esposito caught her right hand in his and held  
her back.

"No way you're stopping this," he said.

Rick tried to help by ejecting the disc from the drive, but Ryan was blocking the tower. He was facing Rick  
and caught his right hand with his left to stop him.

"Can't let you do that, dude!"

In turn Rick reached out with his free left hand and grabbed Ryan by his tie, pulling it upwards as he began  
to choke the detective.

"Let go!" He growled at Ryan.

"Never," he squeaked out.

Meanwhile, Esposito was now bodily blocking Kate from the keyboard so she reached down with her free hand  
and grabbed his ear.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Turn it off!'

"No!"

Ryan put his right hand to Rick's throat to try and choke him back but Rick's neck was too thick and his hand  
was too small.

Castle, being so much larger than Ryan was beginning to win the battle of strength and his hand moved closer  
to the eject button. Esposito saw his partner's trouble and reached out with his free left hand and grabbed  
Castles sleeve to help hold him back.

The four of them had created the perfect Chinese finger trap, the harder they pulled the tighter they held on.

Captain Montgomery rounded the corner from the hallway and was taken aback by the sight before him. He  
stood there a second listening to their grunts and groans before he spoke.

"I don't know what's going on here, but if it doesn't end soon I'll have you all in my office."

No one spoke. The strain of pushing and pulling was beginning to show on all their faces. The Captain just shook  
his head and walked away. They waited until he was in his office before anyone spoke.

"Let go!" Kate hissed at Esposito

"No, you let go!" he replied angrily.

"Let go of her!" Rick growled as he glared at Esposito.

"Let…go…of…me." Ryan forced out of his oxygen deprived lungs. His neck was beginning to turn purple.

"Guys…we all let go on three…agreed?" Kate offered as a truce.

They all gave their assent.

"Ok, one…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They all released their hands…except for Rick. He yanked down on Ryan's tie and pulled him away from the  
computer and deftly hit the eject button on the disc drive. He grabbed the disc from the holder and released  
Ryan as he backed away from the group. He then bent the disc with his hands till it snapped in half.

"Hey!" Ryan sputtered still trying to take a deep breath. "That's…evidence!"

"Yeah bro that's a felony!" Esposito added.

"Why don't you see what your boss has to say about that," he replied pointing to Kate.

She walked over to where Ryan was leaning against the wall. He was bent over with one hand resting on his  
knee and the other busy loosening his tie so he could breathe better. She reached out and grabbed his tie and  
tightened it around his neck again as she pulled him over to where Esposito was sitting. She pulled him down  
as she put her hands on the arms of his chair and leaned into both their faces.

"If either of you breathe a word of this to anyone, we will hunt you down and kill you, and know this gentlemen,  
we 'will' get away with it."

"What…disc?" Ryan choked out.

"Yeah, what disc…no disc, no foul, right?" Esposito gave a light chuckle to relieve the tension in the air.

Kate released Ryan and stepped back from the two detectives.

"Don't think for one second that I wasn't serious about what I said." she reiterated as Rick joined her.

"You know…" Ryan coughed a few times before he continued, "...if you guys ever went over to the dark side,  
we'd all be screwed."

"Sorry about that," Rick said giving Ryan's shoulder a friendly pat. "I was just trying to protect her honor."

"I understand. And don't you worry about that felony talk. It's not illegal to destroy a copy."

Both Rick's and Kate's faces went white as they turned to each other in disbelief.

"I'll get the elevator you get your keys, we can be there in twenty minutes! Rick shoved her towards her desk  
and he ran for the elevator. She had her keys and was on his heels in a matter of seconds.

The two detectives watched their mad dash from the bullpen.

"Where do you think they're going in such a hurry?" Ryan asked Esposito with a big smirk on his face.

"It's definitely not to the evidence room." Esposito smile back at Ryan. "But it's where I'm going to get the original.  
We'll have plenty of time to watch it before they get back."

* * *

**Author's note:**

From what I can tell Remy's is a fictional restaurant. I only see Remi's Italian restaurant in an on-line search of New York.  
And,I know, I know...there is no video "tape" involved...its only a title people!


End file.
